Les sentiments du démon
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Si longtemps après que je l'aie détruite... Si longtemps. Et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Nous étions les mêmes. Rien n'avait changé...Pas même mes sentiments.


Titre : Les sentiments du démon.

Pairing : Nnoitra x Nelliel

PDV : Nnoitra pour tout le long SAUF le Flash Back qui est rédigé d'un PDV externe.

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo. L'histoire même de cet OS lui appartiens en grande partie puisqu'il reprend le cours de l'histoire. Seule l'interprétation des sentiments de Nnoitra est de moi.

Résumé : Si longtemps après que je l'aie détruite... Si longtemps. Et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Nous étions les mêmes. Rien n'avait changé... Pas même mes sentiments aussi.

**Note :**** Je préfère vous prévenir, cet OS se passe pendant le combat Zaraki VS Nnoitra dans le Hueco Mundo. J'ai simplement fait l'interprétation des sentiments de Nnoitra envers Nel. Enfin j'explique ça a la fin de toute façon. **

**Note 2 :**** J'ai écris ça y a un bon moment mais je l'aime bien. Et puis ça me permet de changer de mon éternel et adoré Yaoi. **

* * *

«_Hein, c'est toi Nel ?_ »

J'étais surpris. Jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir, encore moins ici, dans Las Noches...avec ce salaud de shinigami. Que faisais-t-elle là bon sang !?  
Je dois avouer qu'elle avait changé depuis le temps où elle était l'espada numeros tercero. Avant elle était...elle était belle, douce, trop, et elle avait ce don agaçant de me taper sur les nerfs. Elle était toujours sur mon dos, à me reprocher ma manière d'agir... Le plus énervant ? Elle me battait sans cesse, elle était plus forte que moi. Et malgré ses victoires, elle refusait de m'achever.  
A l'époque, j'avais pris ça pour un signe de faiblesse évidente, mais il s'agissait plus certainement de son caractère. A force de la supporter constamment, sous les ordres de maître Aizen, j'en étais finalement...Non, c'est impossible...Un arrancar n'a pas de cœur, pas d'émotions. C'est pour cela que seul le combat peut nous importer.  
Cette sale gosse continuait de chialer, d'implorer ce maudit shinigami. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la magnifique jeune femme d'autrefois. Et j'en étais l'unique responsable...Quoique, Szayel Aporo m'avait donné un fameux coup de main !

**Flash Back :**

« Tu dirais encore que ce sont des manières bestiales...Mais je m'en fiche » lança inutilement Nnoitra au corps inerte de Nelliel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as fini ton boulot pourtant...Szayel Aporo » continua-t-il à l'attention du nouvel arrivant.

Il contempla le corps devenu minuscule après la fuite d'énergie spirituelle d'un air songeur. L'expérience, voilà ce qui les différenciait...Ce n'était pas la force, il refusait cette idée. Avant que son ennemie ne revienne, il l'aurait dépassée. Pourtant, une ombre de tristesse hantait son regard. Une part de lui venait de lui être arrachée sans même qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience. En revanche, ce qu'il comprenait, ou du moins qu'il ressentait, c'était ce grand vide. Au final, elle allait lui manquer. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir l'idée du crâne. Mais au fond, il savait ce qui lui faisait si mal.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je me rappelle, elle avait cette lueur de haine et de déception dans le regard. Laquelle de ses deux émotions me fit le plus plaisir et le plus de peine ? Eus-je seulement de la peine ?

_« Je...J'ai pas oublié...C'est juste que...Nel n'est pas une espada, c'est tout »_

Elle continuait de gémir...J'avais envie de la frapper...Si seulement elle avait pu clamser ou redevenir celle qu'elle était. La voilà qui suppliait le rouquin de la croire. Et lui, il marchait en plus. Elle avait tout oublié...M'avait-elle oublié, avais-je sombré comme le reste de sa mémoire ? Et pourquoi cela m'attristait ?! J'étais un espada, une bête comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarqué tant de fois, je ne pouvais pas être peiné qu'une gosse ne se rappelle plus que je l'avais écrabouillée !

_« Elle m'énervait à un point...Autant que toi, là, maintenant »_. Lançais-je en attrapant l'enfant.

Il s'époumonait, m'ordonnant de la libérer.

_« Lâche la je t'ai dit ! »_

_« TA GUEULE »_ hurlais-je, hors de moi.

Je la balançais, il la sauva. Je le détestais, ce type, qui m'obligeait à contempler cette garce. Même réduite à la taille d'un microbe, impuissante, j'avais peur. Mais de quoi . D'elle, ou bien de moi même ? Je continuais de parler, de mépriser cet avorton qui osait se battre contre moi alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de me vaincre.

«_ ICHIIGOOOOOOOOOO _»

Son inquiétude pour ce connard me blessa... J'avais encore plus envie de la tuer. Mais l'écran de fumée la dissimula. Lorsqu'il se dissimula, je restais pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée... Elle était là, Nelliel...Je l'avais anéantie puis, je dois bien l'avouer, l'avais regretté. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu lui sauter dessus, m'excuser, lui dire ce que je pensais. Mais c'était impossible : j'étais Nnoitra Jirga, l'espada quinto, une bête de combat, ne vivant que pour la guerre et le sang, la violence. J'étais un hollow amélioré, je n'avais pas de sentiment, n'avais pas le droit d'en avoir. Pas de cœur. C'était là notre destin, à nous autre arrancar. Rêver d'atteindre cette stupide vie humaine faite d'émotions, de bonheurs, de joies et de douleurs sans jamais avoir la possibilité d'y arriver. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Pourtant, je les méprisais, je les enviais. Pourquoi voulais-je donc avoir le droit d'aimer ? Pour elle ? Pour cette espada que j'avais détruite pour l'unique raison que j'en étais tombé amoureux. Je pouvais bien le dire, après tout, je l'aimais comme un dingue depuis tout ce temps. Alors qu'elle était là, je l'avais détestée pour cette simple raison que j'avais dissimulée sous de faux prétextes : comment aurais-je pu haïr le fait qu'elle me batte alors qu'elle était une femelle ? Bien sûr, cela me tapait sérieusement sur le système qu'elle soit plus puissante, mais le fait qu'elle soit une femme m'importait peu a vrai dire.

Elle se précipita sur le shinigami et l'envie de le tuer m'envahit, de plus en plus forte. Elle se leva, me fit face et se rua vers moi. Elle était forte, et bien que j'ai évolué depuis le temps, elle n'en restait pas moins une adversaire digne d'intérêt.

Le combat était acharné...Je ne voulais pas réellement la blesser, étais-ce pour ça que je ne pouvais prendre le dessus ? Ou bien était-elle juste plus forte ? Non, peu importe que je l'aime, je devais la battre. Mon seul désir était de mourir...de mourir au combat. Et la seule raison de ma vie, le seul chemin que j'avais jusque là suivi, c'était la guerre, semer la mort su mon passage, tel l'animal que j'étais. Je lançais mon Gran Rey Cero. Mais je me rappelais trop tard de sa propre attaque. Elle ouvrit la bouche et l'absorba avant de le rejeter sous une forme totalement différente.  
Le choc me projeta plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Mon corps longiligne ne m'avantagea pas. Je m'étalais sur le sol après avoir fracassé plusieurs rochers. Mes oreilles sifflaient, ma tête tournait. L'impact m'avait fait bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais voulu ou même que je ne m'y serais attendu. Je me relevais prestement et engueulais Tesla qui avait lâché l'humaine. Puis je fis face à Nel. Elle était si belle...Je haïssait cette beauté.

_« Combien d'année crois-tu...qu'il s'est écoulé depuis que tu es partie d'ici ? Ne pense pas que le niveau des espadas est le même qu'à ton époque Nelliel. Laisse moi te dire que le chiffre qui est dans ton dos n'a plus aucun sens ! »_

J'avais envie de la battre. Je n'étais qu'une brute sanguinaire qui ne connaissait comme méthode pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait que le combat, la mort, les coups. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Nous continuâmes la bataille, avec encore plus de frénésie. Soudain, nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...Mais mon arme s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais décidément pas me résoudre à l'achever. C'était impossible. Je m'attendais à périr, mais elle arrêta son sabre. Et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes : séparés par la seule longueur de nos lames, nos âmes en parfaite harmonie comme jamais auparavant, jamais plus après cet instant. L'hésitation que je voyais dans ses yeux était similaire à la mienne. A moins que ce ne soit une hallucination causée par un espoir chimérique.

_« Pourquoi avoir arrêté ton coup ? _» demandais-je.

«_ Et toi ? _» répliqua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas perdre la face de cette façon.

« _Idiote...Je t'ai vu t'arrêter alors je me suis arrêté aussi._ » Dis-je en la regardant. Elle arborait un air moitié sceptique moitié déçu. Puis un sourire a peine masqué.

« _Tu m'énerves...En me battant contre ...ça me rappelle le passé...En fin de compte...Tu n'as absolument pas changé _» repris-je sans mentir.

« _Non...Pas du tout depuis ce temps là... _» Je terminais dans un murmure, comme si je voulais qu'elle seule entende mes paroles. Ou peut-être les prononçais-je seulement pour moi...

Non, rien, absolument rien n'avait changé : ni notre relation, ni nos combats, ni mes sentiments... Nous étions les mêmes malgré le temps qui avait passé.  
Nous faisions à présent jeu égal, non, à vrai dire, pour la première fois, je la dominais. Alors, elle se stoppa. Je crus un très court instant que je l'avais touchée. Je m'en réjouissais et m'en voulais tout à la fois. Puis, elle tendit son bras armé droit devant-elle et annonça avec son air résigné :

« _Je n'avais pas envie d'y avoir recours car ça risque d'être intense alors que j'ai juste repris cette apparence..._ »

Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait faire :

«_ Célèbre...Gamuza... _»

«_ Mer...de_ » m'écriais-je en m'écartant.

Elle se transforma. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sous sa forme libérée. Elle n'étais plus seulement belle, elle était devenue épatante, époustouflante. Dans son corps de centaure, on pouvait admirer sans peine toute la puissance qu'on ne faisais que soupçonner quelques secondes plus tôt.

« _Lanzador Verde _» et je vis l'énorme lance se pointer sur moi.

L'arme s'envola. Elle finit sa course dans ma poitrine que je sentis s'enfoncer sous la puissance du choc.

« _C'est terminé Nnoitra _» lâcha-t-elle. Elle n'avait décidément rien appris au cours de son...enfance ? Ce ne serait terminé qu'une fois que je serais mort.

« _Rassures-toi, je n'irais pas jusqu'à t'ôter la vie _»

Pour quelqu'un qui ne désire que mourir sur un champ de bataille, cette phrase n'a rien de rassurant. De plus, si je devais perdre cette vie qu'elle refusait de prendre, j'aurais aimé que ce soit de sa main...

Puis pouf, soudain, comme ça, d'un coup, elle redevint cette sale gosse insupportable. A peine eut-elle touché le sol, elle recommença de gémir :

« _Oh...Nel a quoi ? _»

J'éclatais d'un rire que je savais sadique. J'avais gagné. J'avais battu Nelliel et ce taré de shinigami parce que j'avais poussé l'ancienne numéro trois à ses limites. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. C'était tellement jouissif ! J'avais gagné. Mais serais-je seulement assez fort, assez fou pour tuer mon âme, la seule qui m'avait tout ce temps maintenu là, m'empêchant de devenir un vulgaire animal, un vrai démon ?

« _HA HA HA! Oui, c'est terminé Nelliel _»

Je balançais un coup de pied dans le petit tas que formait la gamine. Le sort en était jeté. J'avais été violent mais peut-être était-elle en vie. Je ne voulais pas savoir ni décider ce que je devais espérer : sa mort ou sa survie.  
Le rouquin se précipita sur moi. Fou de rage, je le jetais par terre. J'étais en colère sans bien savoir contre qui. J'ordonnais à Tesla de l'achever, qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était plus mon problème à présent. Il se transforma. Il le dominait. Des dizaines de mètres les séparaient. La femme, que je venais de récupérer, voulut crier. J'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

«_ Ferme la, la chouchoute. Ton rôle est de regarder sans rien dire l'homme qui est venu à ton secours...se faire réduire en un immonde amas de chair._ »

Je ricanais doucement. Cette atmosphère, cette angoisse, cette peur, cette guerre entre deux mondes, deux façons de voir les choses, deux objectifs, deux idéaux. C'était un vrai déchirement : l'un se battant pour ses amis et perdant inévitablement, moi me battant pour ma seule satisfaction et vainquant. Mais malgré cela, j'étais blessé, j'avais comme un deuxième trou en moi. Et c'était elle.  
Tesla allait asséner le coup de grâce à ce nabot. Mais, alors que j'étouffais dans ma gorge un rire, je manquais de m'étrangler avec ce même rire quand je compris que quelqu'un s'était interposé.  
Il sauva le rouquin, le salua et repoussa Tesla. J'eux soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Je jugeais rapidement sa puissance spirituelle avant de hurler :

« _IMBECILE ! FUIS TESLA_ »

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et le nouveau venu le trancha en deux :

« _Au suivant _» lança-t-il négligemment.

Il était bien plus fort que l'autre. Je savais déjà que ma bataille contre lui allait être amusante. Il m'invita à me battre contre lui, prenant tout de même la peine de taper la discute avec son copain.

Euh, je servais à quoi, ils se foutaient de ma gueule là ?

Nous finîmes par nous battre. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il était fort. Très fort. Il n'appela même pas son Zanpakuto, pas de Kidoh, pas de shunpo, que du combat brut. Nous étions fait de la même matière : nous étions des démons dont la vie était vouée aux coups d'épée qui tranchaient nos adversaires. Il n'y avait pas de place en nous pour autre chose. Ce combat qui me faisait frissonner était palpitant, étonnant. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin user de toute ma force sans tuer mon adversaire d'un seul coup. Il était juste un peu moins doué que moi.

**Ellipse. Durée indéterminée**

Santa Teresa. Ma forme libérée. J'avais eu besoin d'aller jusqu'à la libération. Je faisais jeu égal avec mon adversaire, j'étais même plus fort que lui. Mais mon arme arracha ce foutu bandeau qu'il portait. Alors, le combat avait mal tourné. Tandis que je tombais durement au sol, souriant devant l'accomplissement de mon rêve, je vis cette minuscule silhouette. Comme par enchantement, j'entendis sa voix :

« Nnoitra ». Simple murmure.

Alors je sus, nous avions les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes désirs, la même vision des choses. Cette réalité s'imposa à moi sans que j'eusse le choix : je l'aimais et elle aussi m'aimait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : j'étais heureux. Non seulement je savais enfin, mais je n'aurais pas à endurer l'enfer que fait subir l'amour aux malchanceux qui croisent sa route, puisque...**je suis mort.**

**_The End_**

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :**

Voilà, c'est sur le coup d'une inspiration subite que j'ai concocté ce petit OS il y a déjà un an.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il suit fidèlement le manga, jusque dans les dialogues, que j'ai carrément recopié des tomes 33,34 et 35. Aussi, je m'excuse si l'histoire vous a semblé être du déjà vu. Mais je trouvais important de faire comme ça. On a toutes les pensées de Nnoitra (même si j'ai peur d'avoir radoté tout le long de l'os quand à l'impossibilité d'avoir des sentiments et aux dits sentiments).

J'aime la fin a partir d'après l'ellipse mais je n'aime pas du tout le passage qui se situe entre la fin du combat entre Nel et Nnoitra et juste avant l'ellipse. Je le trouve...vide ? Enfin, bref, laissez moi vos impression, bonnes ou mauvaises.


End file.
